Boats and Birds
by PuddingProducts
Summary: Romano wakes up to hear Spain moaning Feliciano's name in his sleep, and runs away. When Antonio wakes up to find his tomato is gone, he's frantic and tries to win him back. Spamano


**AN/ So another Spamano drabble~ This is a side-fic to my other fic, and it's pretty much Spain's point of view in_ Almost Lover_**.**.. but with a happier ending :D I was originally going to make a continuation of it... buuuuut, it didn't happen.**

**

* * *

**

~Boats and Birds~

"Nrg... Felicanio..."

"Mmm... s-so good..."

"...So many... tomatoes..."

Slowly awakening from his sleep, Antonio glanced around the room looking for Romano. "Lovi? Where are you?" Romano was no where to be found, and after looking around the house for some clues as to where Lovino had gone, Spain found some clothes missing. Romano's clothes to be specific.

_'Romanito, Lovi my Lovi! Why did you leave? Boss Spain needs you, I need you...'_

After searching for Romano, Spain decided to check the home that Lovino and Feliciano had shared.

"Leave me the fuck alone, bastard! I don't want to be fucking near you, so LEAVE!"

Spain stared at the door that Lovino had just yelled from. He was in shock, and was hurt. The only thing running through his mind was Romano, his Romano and the words that had just been yelled at him._ 'He... doesn't want me anymore?"_

Not thinking clearly, the Spaniard decided to try the back door. Knocking lightly, he hesitantly called his love's name. After getting no answer, he slumped against the backdoor and fell into a restless sleep. He dreamed of Lovino's smile, Lovino's laugh and everything Lovino.

"_Romano~ open the door for Boss Spain!"_

"_L-leave me alone, you bastard!"_

"_Is... is Romanito crying?"_

"_No! Just... leave me alone"_

_Spain fell silent after that, but he didn't leave. He would never leave._

Lovino, the one who made him worry for his most important person.

"_Lovino? I-I have something I need to tell you"_

"_What, bastard?"_

"_I love you Lovi, I can't like without you"_

_Romano didn't say a word, only staring._

"_If- if you don't like me back it's okay"_

_Lies. It wouldn't be okay. It would kill him._

"_As long as you're happy, it's always okay!"_

_As long as Romano is happy, Antonio would be fine with never really living._

_Romano looks away._

"_...idiot"_

"_Lovi?"_

"_just get over here and k-kiss me"_

Lovino, the one who he would give up everything for.

"_Antonio?"_

_Wondering what Romano needed, Spain turned to face him._

"_Yes, mi tomate?_

_Looking unsure, Lovino stared at the ground, avoiding the Spaniard's eyes._

"_...it's nothing"_

_Worried, Antonio stepped closer to the Italian._

"_Are you sure Lovi?"_

_A pause passed between them._

"_... ti amo, bastard"_

Lovino, the one who made the Spaniard the happiest person whenever he said those few words.

_'Of all the things Romano made me feel, the one I feel the most often is Love'_

"Romano! Open the door, por favor!"

"Leave me the fuck alone, bastard! I don't want to be fucking near you, so LEAVE!"

_'...but sometimes, he makes me feel like the world is falling apart...'_

The door creaked open, and Lovino tripped over the Spaniard's body. "A-Antonio?" Lovi had come out to water his tomatoes.

"Romano... I have something to tell you"

Braced for the worst, Lovino looked at him. "What is it, bastard?"

Antonio took a breath before continuing. "I would do anything for you Lovi. Anything to make you smile, make you laugh, and to make you happy... and if you leaving me is the way to keep you happy then I guess I have to let you. Even if it kills me inside, I'll do it. I... I can try living with you not loving me anymore, as long as you're happy"

Forcing a smile for Romano's sake, _always for Romano's sake,_ Spain looked him in the eyes.

"... B-bastard... why would you think that I don't l-lo... that I hate you?"

Neither of the two noticed how similar this conversation was to the time Spain confessed his feelings.

"I thought you... I heard you in your sleep. You were moaning... Feliciano's name"

To say the Spaniard was surprised was an understatement.

"Lovi, I could never love Feli more than you. You're the only one for me"

_'__There is no one I could Love as much as my Lovi. Even when he yells at me, even when he breaks my heart, It'll always be him. I'd do anything for my Lovi.'_

FIN

* * *

**Whooo~ more Author's Notes :D It actually took me almost a month to post this xD it was a long time, trying to get some one to edit it or even read it over for me... still hasn't happened. But I guess this is my gift to the reviewers that asked for Almost Lover to be continued? Hope you all have a happy and safe holiday!**

**Thank you for reading :3**

**~Jelle  
**


End file.
